Truth
by Galloway12
Summary: (Teaser for Part 2) Why won't they leave us alone? We've shown just how powerful we are am by killing their beloved heroes with ease, but they still want to hunt for us? Why? But more importantly...who am I? Who was I before Overhaul made me a monster, before Sonozaki and Gasai saved me? Who...am I? (OP, more versatile Quirk, AU of Evil Eri)
1. Truth

_This is how the moral of every heroic story goes. The villains appear and cause hell, then the hero shows up and vanquishes the evil. The hero is supposed to win and save the day, and save whoever needs saving. A depressing known fact is that the hero can not rescue everyone for there are too many people to take into account, but what if that one specific person who needs saving the most is not freed? What if that one person who needs a hero the most witnesses the hero unable to save them from the hellish world they live in, and that person grew up to despise everything about heroes and villains? You get someone who breaks the cycle of good and evil. Evil serves a purpose to cause mayhem while good is the counterpart that creates peace, but the wild card is the one who doesn't follow either rule. These ones only see one purpose in life: Expose the flawed world that is Heroes and Villains. Unmask the lie humanity is living in. Become Truth._

* * *

Inside of a dark, mysterious lab inside of a hideout lived a group of men looking to conquer the world and recreate it in their own image, and they had the machine to do so but not the manual. There were eight of them in total, all possessing a Quirk, a mutant ability that grants an individual a specific power, that made them a force to be weakened with when working together. Shie Hassaikai was their name, and conquest was their game. The leader of the Shie Hassaikai was a pale man of a narrow build with short, messy reddish-brown hair, parted to the left. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows, and he also possesses a small scar on the left side of his forehead. The most striking feature of this man was the magenta plague mask he wears over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold. Kai Chisaki is his name, but he prefers, 'Overhaul.'

"Is she ready?" Said the leader of the Shie Hassaikai. Overhaul has been planning for this day since he escaped with the girl when a hero invasion occurred at his first hideout. Overhaul's men were able to hold off the heroes long enough for him to flee with the girl right in front of the heroes faces, especially the one who was capable of phasing through solid objects.

"All data says she is good for deployment." Replied another man. This one wore a plague mask, his being black with gold trim and also including circular glasses over his eyes. He can also be distinguished from them by the long white raincoat he wears, the hood kept permanently up. His alias is 'Chronostasis.'

"Good." Replied Overhaul as he fiddled with his white-gloved hands, "Release her. It's time for us to show our true power. We have the bullets to take away their precious Quirks, but utilizing the source as a means of causing measureless havoc will prove to be too much for any hero to handle."

Chronostatsis nodded his head and banged on the door next to him. "Hey, brat! Get up and out of your damn room!"

_"Seems like they want you."_

_"We shouldn't go."_

_"We should kill them now."_

_"But we can't! We're afraid! He'll torture us again! We should just do what he says!"_

_"That bastard needs to die by our hands, and that needs to happen right now!"_

_"He has too much help, we'll be overrun!"_

_"Okay! Just stick to the plan. We've waited this long; we can wait longer. Agree?"_

_"Yes."_

"Hey! I won't ask again you human-filth! Get out here now!" Chronostatsis roared from the other side.

On the other side of the door, a loud creak was heard. The groan of an individual getting up from their bed with footsteps overtaking the now silent screeches of the weaken bed frame. The door handle calmly twists and the door opens calmly to reveal a defiled young woman. Defiled not by sexual abuse, but by physical abuse of being a lab rat to these men. The young woman's skin was paler than Overhaul's as she has not seen the sun for almost her whole life, only seeing it once when she was taken to another place in a hurry. She wore a filthy white shirt with torn black pants and undersized shoes riddled with holes around the sides. Her long shoulder length hair color was impossible to make out due to the filth it has been forced to endure over the years. Her eyes were red, but the shine that would be bright from such a beautiful color was void of life. Her face was marked with splotches of dirt and dust with some smears on her cheek to indicate her failed attempts at self-washing, or maybe from the many tears, she once shed so long ago. Her posture lacked any care as her back was slouched like a humpback, her arms hanged with little control as they swayed carelessly side-to-side. The most distinct feature may be the many scars that covered her arms from her biceps all the way down to her wrists. The scars appeared in all shapes and sizes with some being near-healed to recent.

"Eri." Overhaul said. Eri's eyes looked up to the man she hated and feared the most. Her fingers twitched with rage, but her eyes shook with fear. "It is time for you to show the world your true nature. Your power that can rival gods." Overhaul stroked Eri's cheek gently with a gentle touch. Eri averted her eyes to look at his hand, but her body would remain unmoved, "We have raised you to fully unlock your Quirk's potential after we saw the real use it can do. Under my reign, you will be my monster who vanquishes all those who oppose me and set an example to those who wish to dare interfere with my goals." Eri kept her mouth closed; it was her way of acknowledging her slavers words.

Eri lost her voice a few years ago. Not because she was injured or had her vocal cords removed, no, she found it irrelevant to keep. Why have a voice when no one will listen?

Overhaul stroked Eri's hair with false care, "Good girl. Now follow me." Overhaul then started to walk, and not a second later, Chronostatsis smacked Eri's arm to get her moving. Eri did not flinch at the attack. She was already used to the pain.

Eri followed Overhaul down the hallway and past many rooms she has never seen the inside of. Everything around Eri seemed new to her. She has lived here for the younger years of her life but never left the room much. They always kept her in there, and when they moved her for testing, it was just around the corner or they brought the lab with them. Eri's eyes started to dart back and forth as the memories of her past came back to haunt her. The pain. She remembered how it felt as her arms seethed and burned with many different types of torture ranging from needles, chemicals, restraints, sharp medical utensils, and blades. She remembered a little girl begging and pleading for the pain to stop, only for her screams to get louder as they ignored her cries of mercy. Finally, the pain stopped. This was the worst feeling Eri remembered because whenever the pain stopped, that means she died. Overhaul's Quirk allowed him to rearrange the atoms of anything he touches with his hands, and that would include murdering Eri over and over to refurbish her stamina. Eri has died so many times, she can't remember the number when she began to count for it was her favorite activity at the time. It stopped being fun when she got used to the feeling of dying. It was just as natural as breathing to her. Or the beatings.

They had reached a garage. It was filled to the brim with many different items Eri could not recognize. They all seemed capable of being used on her if they wanted to do so. A new experience with different toys? Eri had to wonder which would cause her the most pain, which one would make her feel again. Maybe even force her to speak or make her eyes water.

"Eri." Overhaul's voice commanded her attention, and Eri gave it to him begrudgingly. "Get in the van." Eri moved her head to look at a black van. Eri's head reeled back as sudden pain began to shoot up her head.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Being woken up, forcefully lifted up by her arm and dragged by her hand out of her room was not how Eri expected today to go. Though it was a nice change of pace for one day. Eri had no clue what was going on, but she had a feeling that Overhaul was worried about something. Did something go wrong? Was someone here he did not want? Eri had many questions, but she knew better than to ask._

_"Pick up the pace sweetie. I can not leave you behind." Overhaul's voice said. He tried to sound sweet, but all Eri could hear was the hollow tone she grew accustomed too over the years. Eri was trying her best to keep her feet moving across the floor, but it was hard because of how much her legs ached from the sudden exercise she was forced to endure. She never walked with her legs for she much preferred staying in her contaminated bed._

_Eri then began to see rooms she did not recognize. Eri was never brought to these rooms before so seeing them for the first time shortened her speed as she wanted to familiarize herself with the new rooms._

_"Eri!" Overhaul yelled at her as he suddenly smacked her across her bottom harshly, "I said pick up the pace!"_

_Eri yelped loudly at the sudden attack on her rear end. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she hated feeling pain there. Every time Eri would disobey anyone, she wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks, and no matter how much she apologized, they would continue to strike her whether it be with their hand or whatever else they have in hand. Sometimes, when they really want to hurt her, Eri could feel an all too familiar liquid trickle down her legs and whenever Eri would touch her rump, there was always blood tainting her hands. Though this was a walk in the park compared to other beatings Eri endured around her body that wasn't her buttocks._

_Eri felt a tug at her hands to get her to hurry and snapped her out of her thoughts. They began to approach a weird black machine that was on four circles. It made a low whirring noise as if the machine was on. Just before they could take a step further, a voice was heard from behind them._

_"Sorry to bother you. But guess I gotta ask after all. May I have a few words with you?" A figure dressed in a costume that consists of a white, skin-tight shirt, the number "1,000,000" stamped in yellow on his chest with matching trimmings on his torso and shoulder-pads. Two green lines act as a belt around his waist, some similar ones on his shoulders, which dip down sharply in the center, forming two V's. Below this, he wears baggy dark blue pants and white knee-high boots. Over his shoulders, he has a long red cape, also sporting thick gloves of the same color, and he completes his costume with a white visor that acts as a mask._

_Eri knew who this was. She has seen him once, but he did not do anything for her when they first met with the green rabbit. Was he here for her?_

_"It's you again." Overhaul also recalled this nuisance. They first met in an alleyway with that the green hero when Eri attempted to run away again. Oh, the beating Eri received when they got home would make sure she would never attempt it again. No doubt this 'hero' was here for Eri. He will not succeed, not when his plans are starting to come to fruition._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Eri's head was light and her vision was spinning from the head-splitting pain. Those memories of these 'heroes' trying to help her were some of the worst she could recall. Heroes are supposed to save people, right? Why couldn't they save her? Why did they stop after that day? Eri assumed that she did not matter to them anymore. Not like she needs them anyways.

Eri, ignoring the pain, pulled on what seemed like a handle. The door opened and Eri climbed in. The seat was different. It felt weird and comfortable. Eri almost passed out on the seat due to the comfort but did not because of what would happen if she did go to sleep. Overhaul then reached for a strap that was above her shoulder and pulled it down around her before he pushed the metal tip into a small slot with a clicking noise. Overhaul let go and the strap remained unmoved. "Press this red button when I tell you too." Overhaul pointed to the red square that was next to the ends of the strap. Eri looked between the red button and Overhaul as a sign of understanding. Overhaul backed away and closed the door shut.

The strap was annoying her and Eri was tempted to press the red button but refused her body to do so.

_"I wonder where we're going."_

_"Probably to an isolated area to kill us."_

_"Idiot! He said we're needed to show our 'true nature to the world!' He obviously needs us!"_

_"What else is out there?"_

_"I don't know, but does it matter? As long as we're out of that room-"_

_"WE CAN'T GO BACK! WE CAN'T GO BACK TO THE ROOM!"_

_"And we won't! We will never go back! When the opening presents itself, we'll strike and kill them."_

_"But he knows everything about us! How will we beat them?"_

_"We never showed him everything, did we?"_

_"No. We did not."_

_"You remember how we created the 'Penal Sanction?'"_

_"Yes, but does Eri remember how to perform it?"_

_"Of course she does, she created it. You doubt Eri's ability?"_

_"No! I just want to make sure she remembers! Our sunshine needs to live, that's why she let us into her mind so we can help her."_

Who are these two? They're Eri's family. Two friendly angels, she allowed into her mind. At first, Eri wanted them to go away and leave her alone because of all the cruel thoughts they said to her, but then they stopped and started to take care of her. They let her vent. They allowed Eri to cry when she needed too. They made her laugh too. They listened and helped her through everything. They became her only family. They had names too. Gasai and Sonozaki. Such nice names for kindred saints.

When Eri got along with them, they began to teach Eri how to use her power. Eri's power was more versatile than she originally thought. At first, Eri assumed she can only make things age backward, but it turned out that Eri is capable of much more than that. Eri has full manipulation of time. Eri can erase anyone from existence whether it be from aging them past their expiration date or before they became a fetus in their mother's womb, and her reach can extend beyond one person. That's all Overhaul knew. Sonozaki and Gasai convinced Eri to not show Overhaul all her abilities to keep him in the dark and use that to her advantage when the time comes to destroy him.

The cautious one is Gasai. She likes to be careful about everything and is afraid of Overhaul. She usually looks at the downside to everything, thinking that every time Overhaul calls them is because he wants to hurt them. But when it comes down to the wire, Gasai can become quite vicious and creative on how to mutilate someone. Sonozaki is the murderous one. She really wants to kill everyone. She hates everyone and wants to make everything suffer. A lot of times, Sonozaki yells at Gasai when she is being a dummy, but Gasai understands that her fear isn't good for Eri and that Sonozaki is just trying to help. Eri loves them both just as they love her, and the best part is that no one can take them away. Not even Overhaul.

The machine began to move, much as it did before when Eri and Overhaul escaped the first time at the other place. Eri's mind once again went back to that horrid day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Overhaul was being pushed back against this new 'hero' who called himself, 'Lemillion.' Lemillion was not your average fighter, he was experienced, and unlike others who tried to 'save' Eri, Lemillion wasn't dead in a few seconds. A new record for those who will perish._

_Lemillion was able to phase through walls and the ground. Every time Overhaul seemed to have the advantage or a chance at killing him, Lemillion would turn the tables around and throw Overhaul's offense off and force him back into defense._

_Eri watched in astonishment at the display of power Lemillion was putting up. Lemillion was giving Overhaul a run for his money, and it felt good to Eri. Eri wanted to see Overhaul in pain, she craved for it as much as she craved freedom. The man hurt her in every way he could think of, so to see Overhaul in pain made Eri feel...not sad. She doesn't know what the word for not feeling sad is, but that's what it made her feel. Eri could feel her body suddenly tense up, but not in a bad way, but more in a good way. Like something was going to happen, something wonderful that made her less angry._

_Lemillion was dodging every blow Overhaul threw at him. If Lemillion couldn't dodge it, he'd phase through it. At this point, Overhaul had taken his gloves off and began to use his Quirk to turn the battlefield into his playground._

_"How could you do such a thing to a little girl?!" Lemillion yelled at Overhaul._

_"She holds the keys to my kingdom. She is the answer to my problem. She is the solution to my equation. Everything I need in order to dominate this world, Eri holds in her body." Overhaul calmly stated and launched a couple of concrete spikes at Lemillion, "That's all I will say."_

_"I won't let you hurt her anymore!"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

"We're here."

Eri snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Overhaul before looking past him. They were somewhere unknown. There were buildings everywhere. People were walking by them without taking notice of the van that parked next to many other machines that were the same size or smaller. Everyone was different too. No one was the same, they all looked strange and focused on other tasks. Typical people. Always thinking of themselves, never thinking about those who need help. Eri's fists close shut and her fingers sank into her palms to the point where blood was starting to drip from her hands.

"Wait here, Eri." Overhaul said as he and Chronostatsis got out of the vehicle and left Eri to herself.

_"He left us alone. What is he doing?" _Gasai pondered.

_"Well if he wants to show us off, why leave us in this...thing with this fucking strap around our body?!"_ Sonozaki asked, infuriated.

_"Maybe he's going to get a crowd." _Gasai nervously suggested.

_"Good. I'd like to see Eri kill him in front of an audience." _Sonozaki viciously replied.

_"Oh the possibilities of killing him are endless, but we should take our time. We can rip his eyelids off and force him to look at the sun. He won't be able to close his eyes, and we'll have his head stuck in one place. That will definitely dry his eyes out and it will burn them too. After that, we could-"_ Gasai sounded lovestruck.

_"As much as we like to hear you talk about those fantasies, Gasai, we need to let Eri focus." _Sonozaki giggled, loving this side of Gasai.

_"Right. Sorry, Sonozaki, sorry Eri." _Gasai apologized.

Eri did not mind them chatting. They always talked and understood what she was thinking, so there was no need to tell them her thoughts.

Eri watched from her seat and through the window to see Overhaul and Chronostasis were causing chaos in the streets. Overhaul had used his Quirk to create a fissure in the street where many vehicles, people included, fell to their doom. Eri watched with a bored expression as the screams of pain and agony were heard all around her. To Eri, these cries were normality to her, in fact, it was almost harmonious to her. It brought her comfort knowing she wasn't the one suffering.

It wasn't long before heroes began to appear in the streets. Everyone wore costumes and brought some type of equipment. If Eri could learn how to scowl again, she would because these men and woman playing 'good guys' was childish. She didn't understand heroes. How could they keep doing the same thing over and over and expect different results? Isn't that what you call insanity? They arrest villains, and they either break out or more take their place. A good villain is a dead villain just like a good hero is a dead hero. There is no need for heroes because they bring out the villains and vise versa. Heroes and villains need each other to have an identity, so if both were extinct, there would be no noise. No chaos. No trouble. No more grief. No more insanity. The world wouldn't need to suffer anymore, but then again, normal people are just as vile as heroes and villains anyways. From what she has seen on the little bit of TV she was allowed to watch, people are jerks to one another and expect others to treat them with kindness? How can a race be that stupid? How could Eri come from such a highly intelligent breed, yet be so hypocritical? Humanity is doomed, and Eri knows it.

"Push the red button!"

Eri's eyes look up to see that time has flown by pretty quickly when she was engaged in her own thoughts. Many heroes now surrounded the duo. How stupid to allow themselves to be captured, or were they expecting her to free them? Is that why they brought her? To kill them? To erase them from time or age them backward or forward?

_"Play along, for now, Eri," _Sonosazki suggested.

_"Listen to Sonozaki, Eri. Just play along, and everything will be fine." _Gasai supported.

Eri pressed the red button and the strap unbuckled itself. Eri pushed the strap off of her and opened the door to step out of the car. The air was the very first thing Eri felt. It was new to her. It smelled clean. It felt cool against her skin. It was welcoming Eri with open arms to its natural beauty. Then came the warmth feeling on her skin. The sun. It's warmth touch was pressing against her skin. Eri was pleased by the feeling of natural heat on her skin rather than the humid air that would flood her prison from time to time. When Eri looked up to the sun, she shielded her eyes and looked away. Yup, it was definitely painful. Maybe she should take Gasai's idea into account.

"Is that a girl?"

"She looks so dirty!"

"Is she with them?"

"Be on guard, she could be dangerous."

"She looks confused and curious rather than dangerous though."

Eri heard what the heroes had to say but did not pay attention to them. She was too busy trying to naturalize herself with the outside world.

"Eri!"

Eri's blood boiled at the call of her name. Can't she just have one moment to herself without Overhaul ruining everything for her?! Eri, forcefully, turned her head to Overhaul. She got a more clear vision of the heroes in front of her. There was a female pink and black colored astronaut; a frog with goggles on her head, a red, rocky, shirtless man, a male with red and white hair, and another man with giant green gauntlets on his hands.

"Who cares! I'll kill her too!" The man with the green things on his hands said.

_"Kill us?!" _Gasai and Sonozaki both screeched in rage.

Eri's eye twitched lightly. A hero who kills? That's a new one, but he wants to kill her. That won't happen.

"Eri," Overhaul said with malice voice, "Show them your true power!"

Eri stared at Overhaul with an empty gaze. Should she kill him now or later?

"Like hell, I'll let you!" The annoying one said. Killing Overhaul later would be best, the annoying one is charging at her. Eri turned to his presence and got a more clean look at his attire. He had a ridiculous haircut and mask along with an outfit that just screamed killer intent. Was this really a hero?.

"Ares! Wait!" Cried out the astronaut, but her pleas were unanswered as Ares charged at Eri with explosions coming from his hands. Eri did not flinch at the sight of this new threat, he was easy pickings. Eri lifted her hand and made a circular motion with her hands. Ares was surrounded by a green light before he was moving back to where he came from. His allies, if Eri could call them that, were left in shock by Eri's Quirk. Once Ares was freed from Eri's control, he began again.

"Like hell, I'll let you!" Ares roared again, but then blinked and stopped himself. "Wait, I just said that! What the fuck?" Ares eyed Eri with a studious gaze. "How the..." Ares then smirked, "A Time Quirk? This should be fun."

"This is no time for games, Ares." The frog said as with a croak, "Why do I get the feeling I remember her from somewhere though..."

"I'm feeling the same way, Froppy." The astronaut said.

Eri listened to the heroes and watched Overhaul and Chronostasis regroup with her. Overhaul placed his hands on Eri's shoulders. "I said, your true power." Overhaul repeated with dread.

_"He's scary! Listen to him so we don't die!"_ Gasai screeched in terror.

_"Stop being a coward!" _Sonozaki roared at her counterpart, _"We just need to obey for these final moments and we'll strike him when the time comes!"_

Eri merely pierced her eyes against Overhaul's gaze. Neither monsters would back down from the stare-off until Eri broke the stand-off. It was better to listen to Overhaul then make him mad, especially when his hands are on her shoulder. Eri walked towards the heroes with a blank expression. Eri did believe that heroes and villains do not serve a purpose, but that did not mean she wanted to kill them. Eri wanted to kill Overhaul and Chronostasis. No one else mattered to her, so Eri would leave them alone unless they got in her way.

Ares took a step forward as he looked ready to fight Eri once more, but was held back when the boy with the red and white hand placed his arm in front of him. "Let me talk to her." He said.

"Go to hell, Todoroki." Ares snarled, "If this bitch wants to fight, then I'll gladly put her down."

Ares was getting to Eri's nerves, and quickly too. Todoroki gave Ares a glare and the two shared a standoff for a brief moment before Ares huffed and stepped back. "Fine, whatever then."

Todoroki walked a few paces towards Eri. Eri could tell he was looking her over. What was he looking for on her? Eri didn't care, but his presence was making her wary as he was walking near to her.

"I know that look in your eyes, the one that spells pain." Todoroki calmly said. Eri took a gasp of air and felt her facial expression twinge in shock. "Did they hurt you?"

_"Does he understand us?!" _Sonozaki was shocked.

_"Should we trust him?" _Gasai was hesitant.

_"No! He's trying to get us vulnerable! Don't listen to him, Eri!" _Sonozaki wouldn't trust another human.

_"Eri, ignore him!" _Gasai sided with Sonosazki.

_"Ignore him!" _Both yelled at Eri.

_"IGNORE HIM!"_

Eri suddenly clutched her head in agony as the voices got louder and louder. Eri's mind was splitting once more, Gasai and Sonozaki were screaming at her to ignore Todoroki. They were hurting her to keep her from listening to Todoroki. They were trying to keep her from falling into his trap, that's all. Eri's knees trembled under her as she nearly fell to her knees. The pain they were causing was almost unbearable!

"Eri, stop being stupid and kill him!" Chronostasis yelled from behind. Eri's eyes snapped open and, in an act of survival, she swung wildly at Todoroki. Todoroki swiftly dodged Eri's fist.

"Eri, that's your name? Stop." Todoroki's demeanor did not change. "Don't listen to them, come with me. We can help you."

_"Help?! Does the hero want to help us now?!" _Gasai was feeling insulted. _"After all this time, now they want to help us?! They gave up on us when they failed their miserable attempt so long ago!"_

_"Don't take his word, Eri! He's just saying it so you'll become his slave!" _Sonozaki spoke to persuade Eri.

_"Yeah, that's right! He wants you to be his slave! That's all anyone ever sees you as! Is just their slave!" _Gasai told Eri.

_"But not us! Gasai and I don't see you as our slave, we see you as our sister! We're the sisters you need to protect you! The ones to guide you! To help you be more than just a slave! We've been by your side since you invited us in, and we still will! Eri, if you let them, they'll take us away!" _Sonozaki's words terrified Eri.

No. No, Eri can't let that happen. They can't go away. Sonozaki and Gasai are all Eri have left. The heroes can't take them away.

_"That's right, Eri! The heroes will make us disappear! Their way of 'helping' is only to benefit them! Eri, they want us to be gone because without us, you won't have protection and you'll be vulnerable once more!" _Gasai added in.

_"Yes, vulnerable once again and easy pickings for those who want to hurt you again! They'll control you! They'll make you one of them! They will make you a hero!"_ Sonozaki used Eri's fear against her to keep her away from everyone else.

No! Anything but that! Eri doesn't want to be a hero, she wants to be herself! Heroes and villains are a plague! Overhaul wants her to be a villain, and now, Sonozaki and Gasai are saying Todoroki and his crew want to take them away so she can become a hero?! Never! Eri will never let that happen!

"No..."

Todoroki eyed balled Eri while Overhaul and Chronostasis looked paralyzed in surprise. It has been so long since Eri uttered a word. Her throat rippled with an effect she has not felt in so long. A voice she could not recognize as her own escaped from her mouth. Her lips and tongue moved in a precise manner to form the single word and air escaped her windpipe to make it audible for those to hear.

"You won't take them away from me!" Eri uproared at Todoroki and swung violently at him, who proceeded to evade with ease.

"Ares!" Todoroki called out. Ares's face twisted in glee as he rushed to help his comrade as the others charged at Overhaul and Chronostasis.

Eri's eyes glowed with a red flash as time slowed down for her. Ares was rushing in with a right hook, and Todoroki was summoning ice from the ground. Eri, with quite literally all the time in the world, thought of a plan to prevent herself from being hit and formatted one. She saw that Ares was faster than Todoroki's ice and decided to use that to her advantage. Time went back to normal for Eri as Ares was quickly closing in on Eri with his right fist nearing at her face. Eri swiftly grabbed his right hand and used his momentum against him in order to throw him at Todoroki's ice. Todoroki stopped creating ice but was a little late as Ares was caught in some ice.

"Agh! You bitch!" Ares yelled out as he blasted the ice that surrounded his body. "I'll get you for that!"

Eri disregarded his empty threat and looked back to her hated associates. They were faring pretty well as the four other heroes seemed to be struggling against them. Either the heroes will flee, or die, but it didn't matter to Eri. It wasn't her problem.

Eri looked back to her opponents to see that Ares had blasted an explosion from his palms towards her. Eri twirled her hand, but in the opposite direction, and the explosion was stuck in stasis. Ares and Todoroki were stunned by this for a moment but quickly recovered. Ares and Todoroki then charged together to attack Eri, but Eri simply snapped her fingers and both froze in place.

"Why can't I move?!" Ares said, stuck in an airborne position.

"She froze us! What kind of Quirk is this?!" Todoroki asked, his body being in a running pose.

Eri looked at them for a moment before her eyes began to focus elsewhere. There was a crowd of people around them, something Eri hadn't noticed. A lot were holding blocks in their hands with others watching. Why were these people here? Don't they have better things to do than watch a death match?

"Ares and Todoroki have stopped moving!"

"How did she do that?!"

"What Quirk does she have?!"

"Is she a new villain?!"

"Who is she?!"

Eri grabbed the frozen explosion that was still hanging in midair and brought it to Ares' face. Ares looked with slight concern as Eri let go of her grasp on the explosion. The blast resumed as Ares was launched from his hold and flew back a few feet after suffering one of his own blasts.

"Ares!" Todoroki called out but was silenced when Eri suddenly threw many punches and kicks at him, but none of them landed on him. Todoroki was utterly confused when none of Eri's blows connected with him, "Did you-" Suddenly, Todoroki felt pain everywhere as his body was moving in multiple directions before it was flung by a mysterious force to the right.

"Todoroki! Ares!" The astronaut and redhead called out to their friends.

"Pay attention, Red Riot, Uravity!" Froppy commanded them as she grabbed them with her extremely long tongue and threw them out of harm's way when Overhaul was about to stab them both with a piece of metal.

"Oh my god! The heroes are having trouble!"

"Where's Deku?!"

Deku? What's a Deku?

_"Doesn't that mean useless, Sonozaki?" _Gasai asked, confused by the name.

_"Yes, it does. Why do they want someone useless to be here?"_ Sonozaki was also confused.

Eri figured that if they were asking for Deku, then Deku must be a powerful force.

Eri refocused her efforts back to Todoroki and Ares. Todoroki unexpectedly had flames spewing out now. Todoroki fired a wave of fire at Eri. As Eri put her hands forward to stop the flames, Eri felt a sharp burn and pain on her back. Eri turned her head to see that Ares somehow got behind her with a hand put out. "How's that for a blast?!" Ares yelled before he jumped away. Eri lost her focus and was overwhelmed by the fire that rushed past her. Eri was on fire for a brief moment as the flames passed by her. Eri was twitching in pain and grunted in discomfort from their attack, but she has taken a lot of punishment growing up so this was child's play to her right now.

"Damn," Ares sounded impressed, "She is strong. She took the full force of your fire and is still standing, not even a howl of pain!" Todoroki did not seem all that impressed, instead, he looked saddened. What he was saddened about Eri did not care for.

_"THEY HURT US!" _Gasai roared.

_"KILL THEM, ERI!" _Sonozaki shrieked.

Eri growled and placed her hands forward. She was getting ready to strike them with a move she had not shown Overhaul, but before she could do that, Eri felt a mini earthquake happening to her left. Everyone's heads turned to the source and there a big pile of dust covering an area.

"Hahaha! Do not worry folks!" Said a brand new voice that came from the dust.

"It's him!" Someone from the crowd shouted in joviality as many did so as well.

From the dust cloud stood a rather tall figure with a muscular body. He wore a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads that extended to his legs with yellow bolts fastened into them, red boots with iron soles on them; a metal, diamond-shaped, respirator that has eight holes on the front that could form a smile, black arm braces, and gloves that are tinted beige.

"Deku!" Eri assumed this was Uravity's voice.

Deku looked up from the ground and continued to speak, "For I am - HNG!" Deku's face seemed to have frozen when he saw who he was face to face with. For a second that stunned expression filled his face before it was overtaken by pure anger, "YOU!" Deku pointed to Overhaul, "You finally show yourself, after all these years?!"

All the heroes looked to Overhaul as Overhaul's eyes gleamed with joy, "It has been so long, Deku. And might I say, you have grown last time we met back at the alleyway. Too bad you weren't there for when Lemillion failed his mission."

Deku raised a fist and squeezed it tight in front of him, "I was there! I just didn't make it in time..." Deku's voice was full of regret and sadness. Eri looked closely at Deku before her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. The costume! She recognized it! It was him! The green rabbit! The one that...that gave her up to Overhaul. Eri's emotions mimicked Deku's. Shock turned to rage as she gave Deku threw daggers at Deku with her vision. Deku felt an uncomfortable gaze on him and turned to the source, only to take a few steps back when he came face to face with Eri.

"Ngh...no...no way!" Deku stuttered out, "It can't be..." Deku said as everyone observed Deku's worried look. "Eri, is that you?"

"Eri?!" Uravity and Froppy both yelled in absolute astonishment.

"No," Uravity shook her head, "Not that 'Eri!' Not her!"

"I'm afraid so, Uravity." Froppy let out a haunted ribbit as Eri looked to the two women. They somehow knew her, but Eri has no recollection of them. Who were they?

_"The green rabbit?"_ Sonozaki sounded surprised.

_"He looks bigger. Why?"_ Gasai figured humans couldn't grow that big.

_"Who knows, who cares? He's one of our enemies. One of the fake heroes who let gave up on us."_ Sonozaki wanted to see him suffer for his sins.

Eri snarled at Deku and shifted her body in his general direction. Deku slowly took a few steps towards Eri with his arms in front of him.

"Eri," Deku called out to her, "Do you remember me?" Eri did not give an answer nor let her body answer for him. "Eri, it's me. The one who was holding you many years back, at the alleyway? You ran from Overhaul and bumped into me and Lemillion? You remember, don't you?" Deku sounded calm in his approach, but his eyes told the opposite story. Eri would remain still by his actions and words, not giving him any sign of understanding. "Eri, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you go, I have no excuse for letting you go. I should have helped you despite what the law prohibited me to do. But, I can help you now! I won't let fail you again, please Eri, just give me a chance!" Deku asked, not pleaded.

_"How dare he apologize. He thinks an apology can make up for the purgatory we went through after he let us go?!" _Gasai was once again insulted.

_"He thinks he can help us now?! Why couldn't he help then!?" _Sonozaki wasn't convinced by Deku's excuse, _"What about this 'law' that said he couldn't?! He has free will, doesn't he?! Aren't heroes supposed to save people when they need it the most?! We needed it then and he just gave us back without a fight!"_

"Eri," Deku called out again without breaking eye contact with her, "Do you even understand me?" Deku somely asked her.

_"And now he insults our intelligence." _Gasai would roll her eyes if she had any.

_"What a fucking hero." _Sonozaki would too.

Eri felt a surge of power coursed through her body. The power felt unreal to her, this was something she had never felt before. What was passing through her body, and why did it feel so good to her?

"Deku!"

A new, hauntingly familiar voice came. From the ground next to Deku popped out Eri's third most hated person. Lemillion.

"Deku!" Lemillion said before he saw what his partner was looking at. Lemillion turned his head and froze when he too saw Eri. "Eri?!" Lemillion said with that same expression Eri last remembered on his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Overhaul and Lemillion have been going at it for a while now. Eri watched on as Lemillion was slowly defeating Overhaul. Overhaul was starting to get angry, more sloppy as the minutes passed by. Overhaul would launch an attack that would not be as calculated as his first; they were more desperate than anything else._

_Overhaul roared with fury as he tried once more to kill Lemillion, but missed his last attack as Lemillion closed in on Overhaul and gave him a hard kick to the face. Overhaul's head swung back from the force and his mask flew right off of his mouth. Overhaul fell back and slumped to the floor from the kick. Eri nearly jumped up in joy as she was believing the impossible was about to happen! Was she finally going to be freed from Overhaul's grasps?!_

_It was just at that moment, Eri felt her neck suddenly wrapped around tightly by a rough arm. Eri was lifted off the ground with her heart pounding in fear as Lemillion looked at her with the same look._

_"Don't move or the girl dies!" Shouted Chronostasis. Lemillion took too long that Chronostasis had managed to capture Eri and hold her hostage. Eri squirmed lightly in his hard chokehold, but his grip only tightened around her as Eri's breathing staggered and shortened. Eri was able to inhale oxygen, but it was a struggle._

_"Don't kill her!" Lemillion cried out with his hands out towards them, "Please!"_

_"Oh, I won't if you stay right there." Chronostasis laughed as he walked towards Overhaul's mask and picked it up. Overhaul groggily got up and felt his face, and became almost hysterical when he did not feel his mask but was immediately calmed when Chronostasis appeared next to him and returned his mask. Overhaul promptly placed the mask back over his mouth and nose and gave Lemillion a killer stare._

_"I would kill you right now, but I won't because I know you'll just dodge it." Overhaul said with a chuckle, "Instead, I'll let you watch us leave the area with the girl you came to rescue, hero."_

_Lemillion's face was overcome with despair now. He had no way to save Eri, and Eri knew it._

_No, this can't be happening! Not when she was so close to tasting freedom!_

_'Lemillion! Help me!' Eri screams internally and gave him a pleading look, but Lemillion wouldn't budge. Eri heard a door unlock as she started to cry. Lemillion started to grow farther and farther from her. Why won't he move?! Why isn't Lemillion doing anything?! Why won't he help her?!_

_Eri kept her gaze on Lemillion before a door abruptly slammed in her face._

_"No!" Eri cried out, "Help me!" Eri said as she scrambled towards the door, but was pulled back by her hair by Chronostasis._

_"Get back here, Eri!" Chronostasis brutally picked her up by the hair with Eri screaming in pain as she felt some of her hair ripping from her scalp before she was thrown to the other side of the car where she hit her head against the window. Chronostasis forced her body up and placed a strap over her as Eri was bawling from the pain and misery of knowing she was not rescued. Eri's cries were suddenly silenced when Chronostasis raised his fist and rammed his hand against her cheek. Eri's vision quickly faded as pain overtook her body. The last image she saw in her mind before she blacked out was the pained and guilt-ridden expression on Lemillion's face._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Eri shook her head in rage as she rid of the painful memory. Eri then locked eyes and pointed her finger at Lemillion, "You abandoned me!" Eri shouted to him with mixed emotions. "You watched me get abducted! You didn't even try to help me!"

"Eri, I- I was trying to help you!" Lemillion said as tears were visible through his yellow-visor, "I know I failed you! Nothing I do will ever make it up to you, but damn it I tried my damn hardest to save you! I couldn't do anything, they would kill you if I did anything!"

"Death would have been much better than what they did to me after that day!" Eri exploded with furious anger. Long has Eri waited to see Lemillion's face once more, and when she did so, she would not let her voice go unheard this time, "They tortured me till no end; even worse than before! Did you know that Overhaul has the ability to murder me and give me life over and over again?!" Eri said as everyone shared a collected gasp at the sudden reveal, "He would kill me and bring me back from the dead just so he could run more tests on me until he was satisfied! I died so many times that it just feels normal to me!" Eri then let out a crazed cackle for a moment, "And all you have to say is that you tried and apologize? That will never make up for the time I spent under them."

"You still have time, Eri!" Lemillion yelled to her, "We can team up and defeat them right now! We weren't able to save you back then, but we can now!"

"I don't need saving," Eri growled and looked to Overhaul and Chronostasis, "I can save my own damn self!" Eri said as she felt her horn start to grow immensely with sparks of electricity shooting from it.

"Eri, no!" Overhaul said, "Control yourself!"

"Fuck you!" Eri cursed him, "All I wanted to do since that day was to kill you, and I feel like right now is a perfect time!" Eri then unleashed a massive green orb of energy that surrounds the entire city block. Everyone is now moving at a slower time as Eri runs up to Overhaul with her hands extended to him, ready to wipe him out from existence.

Just before Eri could touch Overhaul, she feels a rush of air hit her side and sends her flying into a wall. The green energy disappears as Overhaul and Chronostasis look at the wall Eri is in.

"She's gone rogue!" Chronostasis stated, "We have to kill her!"

"What a wasted opportunity." Overhaul says as they are about to run towards Eri's position, but are stopped when Deku suddenly appears next to them and clothesline both of them.

"I won't give you that chance!" Deku states as he looks towards his former classmates, "Froppy, Todoroki, subdue Eri!"

"Right/Kero!" Froppy and Todoroki went to where Eri was as the rest of the heroes faced off against Overhaul and Chronostasis for the last time.

Eri got up from the rubble that piled onto her. That hurt. That really hurt her. Eri laughed a little at the pain. It's been so long since she felt anything, so it was more relieving to her to feel pain rather than agitating.

_"What was that that hit us?"_

"I have no idea, Gasai," Eri replied to her sister.

_"Whatever it was, it came from someone. They're going to die for that, aren't they?"_

"They will, Sonozaki." Eri cracked her neck as she stood up from the pile, only to be trapped in ice the very next second. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Eri growled and saw Todoroki and Froppy appear.

"Eri, stay down," Todoroki said.

"We don't want to hurt you." Froppy had her hands together in a friendly manner, "Just stay where you are."

"I don't have a quarrel with any of you," Eri stated, "All my hate goes to Overhaul, Chronostasis, and Lemillion!" Eri shouted at them, "I want to kill them for what they did to me! So, release me from this ice and get out of my way!" Eri snapped at them.

"I'm afraid we can't let you, Eri," Todoroki replied.

_"They want to get in our way?"_

"I think they do, Sonozaki."

_"Why? We gave them a chance to live!"_

"You're right, Gasai, but heroes won't let people die, they think it's 'ethical' despite evidence saying otherwise."

_"Then they need to be eliminated, Eri." _Both of them said simultaneously.

"I know."

_"Kill them. Kill them all!" _Both advised together.

"I will!"

Todoroki and Froppy watched Eri with disturbed looks as she was talking to no one in particular.

"Todoroki," Froppy gulped a bit, "She's completely insane."

"I know," Todoroki returned.

"Insane?" Eri snapped back to them, causing both heroes to jolt at her sudden focus on them, "I'm insane? No. Insane is every hero out there."

"How?" Todoroki crossed his arms over his chest.

"You heroes do the same thing over and over again, and you expect different results each time?" Eri giggled madly at their confused looks, "You beat up criminals and lock them up. Big deal. You subdue them for a moment, but then they break out or another one takes their spot. It's an endless cycle that repeats and repeats itself to no end. How can you live a life like that?"

"Being a hero is more than just putting criminals behind bars, Eri," Froppy said with a firm tone, "It's about protecting those who can not protect themselves. We help those who are too scared or too weak to fight back. We put our lives on the line to make the world safer."

Eri couldn't help but laugh at their excuse. Even Sonozaki and Gasai were laughing inside Eri's head. Froppy and Todoroki scowled at Eri's response as Eri calmed herself slowly.

"Really? That's your answer?" Eri laughed a little more, "Man that was so hilarious, I actually thought I forgot how to laugh, but I guess it takes a couple of professionally licensed clowns to remind me that I can laugh." Eri ridiculed them. She got a reaction from both of them as Froppy's face twitched slightly while Todoroki was full blown pissed off. "So, saving people and making the world a better place is your reason? How basic." Eri cleared her throat, "To think that you actually believe that like some sort of religious ideal is depressing. I may have been in a cave for all my life, but that allowed me to think for so long without being interrupted unless those dead men wanted me, so let me tell you something. Those assholes allowed me to watch TV at some point, and I spent my whole time watching 'History' and I learned one thing: The world isn't getting better, and it sure as hell ain't getting any safer." Eri began, "How long has humanity been alive for? Think about it. For as long as this pitiful race has been growing, they can't even solve something simple matters like accepting different skin color, Quirk abilities, or even mutants for that matter. Humanity has improved in some of the most advanced ways, but philosophically and psychologically, it remains the same. How could a race that claims itself to be the apex predator of the world be so damn hypocritical; so damn stupid and have this superiority complex? Humans would rather kill each other over damn oil rather than share it around peacefully. The same people who preach about world peace end up causing fights with others for whatever reason. And don't even get me started on Neo-Nazis. Do you see where I am going with this? No matter what you do, the world isn't going to stop sprouting assholes left and right. Even if you did accomplish world peace, someone is bound to get bored and cause problems once again to fill their time. Yet, if we let the world devolve into chaos, people will get bored of killing and just give up on it."

"How would one get bored of killing?!" Todoroki shouted with disbelief.

"Same way someone gets tired of pizza. They had it too much." Eri simply says.

"How could you compare pizza to someone's life?!" Froppy scolded her.

"How could Lemillion apologize to me after leaving me to be lacerated more in even worse ways?!" Eri shouted back at her.

"Enough!" Todoroki said with both of his hands up, each having an individual quirk activated, "You're being held here until the fight is over and we can evaluate you."

"Like you have the power to stop me," Eri's hand suddenly began to glow through the ice as the ice began to melt almost instantaneously. Froppy used her tongue to try and subdue Eri, but Eri put her hand up and froze her tongue in place. "Goodbye," Eri said and was about to erase Froppy from existence, but was not able to because Todoroki launched a full-scale barrage of fire and ice at Eri. Eri was knocked back into the streets where the heroes have successfully defeated Overhaul and Chronostasis. Overhaul saw Eri on the ground near him, and in an act of rage, ran towards her.

"Stop!" Lemillion said as he sped towards him by going underground to increase his speed three times. Lemillion was too late as Overhaul has his hand firmly around Eri's neck.

"Well, well, well, doesn't this look like a familiar sight." Overhaul said as Lemillion paused and all heroes tense at the scene. "This time, my hand holds Eri's life on the line. Once again, Lemillion, you failed to save her."

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Eri yelled to Overhaul as Overhaul glared down at her, but Eri would not back down.

"Eri, just stay calm, we can help you!" Lemillion said.

Eri's body trembled in rage as she heard that line. Her mind was overtaken by her own yells along with Sonozaki's and Gasai's yells as well. Eri's head spun to Lemillion to meet his gaze, "I don't need your help!" Eri said as she pressed her hand against Overhaul. Overhaul attempted to active his Quirk, but could not feel it activate. Eri grabbed Overhauls' arm and twisted it to relinquish his hold. Eri then turned around and, with all her might, punched Overhaul straight to the ground.

_"KILL HIM!" _Both cried out.

_"MURDER OVERHAUL!" _Gasai urged Eri.

_"IT'S NOW OR NEVER ERI!" _Sonozaki ordered Eri.

_"DO IT!" _Sonozaki and Gasai didn't want this chance to go away.

Eri jumped onto Overhaul's stomach and wrapped her hands around his throat where she proceeded to squeeze his windpipe with all her might. Overhaul placed his hands on Eri and tried to pry them off, but to no avail. Eri looked at Overhaul's eyes, hoping for the final time, to see if there was any emotion. What she saw did not make Eri feel sad. She felt a different emotion appear in her light, it made her crack a smile for the first time for as long as she can remember. Eri felt happiness when she witnessed Overhaul's eyes looking back at her with horror.

_"HE FEARS US!" _Sonozaki laughed hysterically.

_"HE'LL DIE FEARING US!"_ Gasai was pleased.

"Get her!"

Eri shot her head over her shoulder to see that Lemillion had suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and wanked her off of Overhaul, her crushing grip on Overhaul's throat losing its hold.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S TRYING TO SAVE US! WE DON'T NEED IT!"_

"GET OFF OF US!" Eri screeched to Lemillion and gripped his hands to tear them off of her, "WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! LET US GO! WE ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Who the hell is 'we'?!" Ares asked as most of the heroes has subdued Overhaul completely and covered his hands with thick gloves just in case. There was a loud whirring noise in the air as Ares then looked up, "And now the news is here! Fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Calm down, Eri!" Lemillion said as he would not let go of Eri.

"WE SAID! LET! US! GO!" Eri pushed her head forward before swinging it backward with full force to Lemillions head. Lemillion released his hold on Eri as Deku, Uravity, Froppy, and Todoroki made pace to Eri's position. Eri quickly turned around to Lemillion and held her palm out to him, "Konzetsu!"

Time seemed to have frozen without Eri's consent for every one was as stiff as statues looking over to Eri and Lemillion. A bright green flash appeared around Lemillion's body for a brief moment before Lemillion suddenly cried out in anguish. Every capable body that was there witnessed Lemillion's frame turning to green specks of dust leisurely. Eri watched on with a sadistic smile at Lemillion's demise. 'Konzetsu' was her third favorite talent. It combines both versions of time, backward and forward, to erase one's soul from reality. It ages them fast enough to where their flesh, organs, and bones become dust, but at a regular timed pace. To Eri, it's just as beautiful as it is repulsive.

"Lemillion!" All the heroes cried out but watched as Lemillion's body was washed from the world. Where the once proud and respected hero stood was now no more. No trace of him left, not a single fabric of his clothing was spared from Eri's Konzetsu attack.

Eri turned to the crowd of people and laughed a little at their priceless expressions. "Boo." Eri giggled and the simple gesture caused the populace to run away in sheer terror.

The heroes all regrouped while Overhaul and Chronostasis did the same but at a different position.

"What the fuck is she?" Ares mumbled, "What kind of monster are we dealing with?"

"Monster?" Eri clicked her tongue and lifted her hand in front of her, "No. I'm just as human as you are, except I want to destroy life. Both good and bad."

"And what gives you the right to play God?!" Red Riot demanded from her, "Who let you have the right to decide who lives and dies?!"

"People have the right to live, but not the ability to choose how they die. I don't have the right to kill people, but I have the ability to annihilate you anyways and I choose to use that privilege." Eri coldly stated, "All I know are a few things in life: hatred and aggression, violence and pain, and the plague known as good and evil. I was shown no mercy from those two villains since that day Lemillion failed to save me, and I grew to resent evil, yet I feel enmity for heroes as they gave up on me! No other attempts at rescue were made since then, and I had to suffer due to the lack of ineptitude of heroes!" Eri's horn flared to life as it grew nearly five times its original size to show how much power she was packing, maybe even more.

"Eri, that's not how it was!" Deku softened his stance and his eyes at the vengeful Eri, "We never gave up on you! We just couldn't find you anymore! We never stopped trying!"

"A little too late for excuses, isn't it?" Eri did not want to excuses anymore. She wanted silence.

"What do we do, Deku!?" Uravity asked as everyone kept their eyes on Eri, possibly the biggest threat to humanity since the League of Villains.

"May I suggest an unlikely alliance?" Overhaul walked to them with Chronostasis tagging alongside him, "It appears we can not win without working together."

"Like hell, we'll work with you guys!" Ares roared at them.

"You're the reason she is like this!" Froppy berated them, dropping her usual expressionless facade.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Overhaul replied calmly, "If we don't work together, she'll kill us all. We have a chance if we fight with another one."

Deku's face grimaced with hate at Overhaul. He really hated this man, maybe even more than Shigaraki and All for One, but he couldn't deny his logic. Eri was capable of taking all of them down, including himself. If they sided with these villains, for now, they might just be able to take down Eri.

Eri heard what Overhaul was doing, and it made her feel joy.

_"How pitiful of Overhaul. A man who wanted to accomplish big now realizes he stands no chance against what he created. Going as far as to ask for an alliance with heroes? He must be desperate."_

"Everyone reaches a breaking point, and when your back is against the wall, you'll do anything to live, Gasai."

_"We know, Eri. That's what made us a family." _Sonozaki softly told Eri with a motherly voice.

Eri snapped her fingers to gain their attention once more. Eri examined all the heroes to let them know she was talking to them, "I will give you one chance to flee. I have no quarrel with any of you, not even you Todoroki and Froppy. Do not stand in my way of vengeance, or I will not show any mercy towards you." Eri gave them their final ultimatum, and if they are wise, they would listen and heed her warning and run.

"Eri." Deku looked down for a brief moment with his gloved hands clenched tightly, "I can not do that." Deku said to Eri's unsurprised face. "It is my duty as a hero to protect everyone, and that includes villains too. If I let you kill them, what kind of hero will I be?"

"A living one." Eri retorted. "Do you have a family, Deku? Or how about you other heroes? I would start thinking of them right now."

"Don't you dare bring up my family or let alone any of ours," Todoroki growled with his flames exposed with a burning sensation.

"How selfish of you heroes," Eri shook her head, "You'd rather keep to old, outdated codes and die trying to stop me rather than live and spare your loved ones any grief." Eri twirled her hand once more as the tip of her horn flared to life with a green glow, "This is your last chance. Leave, or die."

Deku looked to Uravity as she looked back to him. Both held soft gazes to one another. Eri could sense a connection between them, but she did not know what it was. Uravity nodded to Deku with a confident smile as Deku's once broken expression was now replaced with the same smile he held when he first arrived.

Deku looked back to Eri with a firm look, his eyes unwavering as they bore deep into hers, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you back then, but I have to stop you now. You're too dangerous to let go. You must be stopped." All the heroes took steps next to Deku and got into fighting poses, all of them sealing their fate.

"So be it." Eri raised her hand forward with her elbow reeled back, "Konzetsu!" Eri pushed her arm forward as a ball of green light was shot from the palm of her hand. It was aimed towards Deku, but Deku evaded the ball as it flew past him and hit a stranded car as it was vaporized in a few seconds.

The heroes and villains surrounded Eri and either charged at her or launched projectile attacks. Eri slowed time with her time barrier to avoid the hits but wasn't able to dispatch any of the closer targets as Deku fired several airblasts at her at once.

Deku ran up to Eri with his arms crossed over his chest, "Carolina Smash!" Deku announced and uncrossed his arms with a force that was powerful enough to shatter nearby windows in a building. Eri, just seconds before she was hit, was able to freeze time completely to prevent the hit from coming into direct connection with her. Eri moved out of the way but was hit by a wall of ice from the side as it slammed her into another wall, letting go of the frozen time she had set up from earlier. Eri was stuck between the ice wall and the brick wall for a second before she reversed time to shove the ice back to where it came. Eri fell to the ground and was immediately punched in the face by Red Riot.

"Sorry about that! It's unmanly to hit a woman, especially one who is younger than me!" Red Riot said with true empathy.

Eri grunted in response and threw a fist at Red Riot's face, but wound up hurting herself in the process as she reeled her fist back in slight pain.

"Oh, those spikes hurt." Eri cooley said and shook her hand to rid of the sting. Red Riot went for another swing to Eri's head but missed when Eri ducked. Eri then slipped on her feet when she felt Froppy's tongue pull on her legs. Eri was about to activate another time barrier, but her focus was broken when Ares was suddenly above her and blasted her face numerous times with explosions.

_"Eri can't focus!" _Sonozaki was worried.

_"They're ganging up on her!" _Gasai was startled.

_"Eri!" _Both were scared for their sister.

Eri could hear Sonozaki's and Gasai's screams of terror for her, and it was pissing off Eri. They were hurting her sisters by hurting her! No one hurts her sisters!

Eri's hands suddenly grasped Ares' arms to stop the blows. Ares was stalled for a moment and using the little moments of freedom Eri had, Eri's horn glowed brightly as everything went backward. Eri was no longer under Ares and Froppy's tongue wasn't on her legs. When time was restored, Eri jumped to avoid Froppy's tongue. Eri then stomped on the heroine's tongue and twisted her foot. Froppy yelped loudly in pain as Eri ducked her head to evade the incoming Ares. Ares ended up blasting Red Riot instead of his intended target. Red Riot backed up from the heavy TNT attack on his face while Ares turned around and was met with Eri's fist in his face.

Uravity came from above with a foot ready to strike Eri in the chest. Eri grabbed Uravity's boot to stop her, but Uravity quickly improvised and used her leg to kick Eri. Eri stumbled off of Froppy's tongue, who immediately swallowed it back into her mouth. Uravity went for a roundhouse kick, but Eri blocked it with her forearm. Eri then saw Deku coming from behind Uravity at such velocity. "New Hampshire Smash!" Uravity quickly jumped out of the way as Deku's body collided with Eri's. They did not stop flying together until Eri went through another building and another wall from inside it.

"Damn, that's coming out my wallet," Deku said for the damages he created. Deku felt Eri's hand grasp his ankle from the rubble below. Deku quickly kicked her hand away before she had a chance to erase him. Eri pulled her hand back from the rubble, just in time for the rubble started to form together, and quickly too. The cracks and misplaced pieces become one solid arch of concrete. Deku looks to his side to see that Overhaul was putting the wall back together. Deku gripped the wall and pulled it above his head with ease. Eri looked to be even more enraged than ever, not even minding the pain that was bestowed upon her from Deku's smash and the two walls she went through.

Eri swiftly got up with such high speed that only Deku was able to keep track of her. Deku brought the wall to act as a shield, and Eri's hand pressed against the wall. The wall was terminated in familiar fashion when Eri used Konzetsu. The wall was quickly turned to dust as both Deku and Eri faced-off. Chronostasis finally made his presence known when a physical cartoonish arrow collided with Eri's body. Eri attempted to grab the arrow but was surprised to see her movements were slowed down.

"Chronostasis?" Deku looked to Chronostasis with bewilderment.

"My Quirk allows me to slow down a person's movements, that's all!" Chronostasis informed Deku. Deku took the information in and turned his attention to Eri. Eri's horn glowed once more as her movements were hastily returning to normal speed. Eri was manipulating time to reverse Chronostasis Quirk effects. Taking the tiny slot of availability to him, Deku pulled his fist back for one of his most famous moves. "Detroit Smash!" Deku lunged towards Eri with his fist forward. Eri did not react in time as Deku was able to connect the full force of a Detroit Smash to her. Eri was sent through the rest of a building and only stopped when she collided with a second building and caused a massive crater to appear around her.

Eri's body remained still on the wall as her head was looking down.

_"NO NO NO NO!" _Sonozaki could not believe what was happening.

_"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" _Gasai was left in an improbable state.

_"ERI! WAKE UP!" _Sonozaki pleaded.

_"ERI! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" _Gasai begged.

Eri's body slowly peeled off from the building and fell to the ground with a small thump. She laid on the ground face first, her arms and legs sprawled out. Her clothes were tarnished, almost revealing rather explicit body parts. Eri would not move from this position, even when the Deku, Chronostasis, and Overhaul walked through the hole.

_"ERI! PLEASE! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO END! NOT WITH US BEING KILLED! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! ERI! WAKE UP!" _Sonozaki and Gasai desperately wanted Eri to wake up. They were going to die, and that is what they were afraid of the most. Death. Where would they go if Eri was killed? Would they be released and ceased to exist, or be trapped in a dead brain until it completely rots?

_"WAKE UP!"_

The hero and villains panted and looked over Eri's unresponsive body. Deku clenched his fist tightly, "It's over." Though Deku was glad it was over, he was remorseful that it involved someone he failed to save who grew up to despise humanity as a whole.

"No, it's not." Overhaul said as he began to take steps closer to Eri.

"What are you doing?" Deku asked.

"Finishing this." Overhaul said while grabbing a random piece of metal from his side and creating a long, sharp, lance out of it. "The only way to defeat a monster is to kill it."

Deku motioned his body to stop Overhaul but felt a sharp stab in his spine.

"No, you don't, hero," Chronostasis said mocked with a mocking tone at the end.

"NO! Don't kill her! It's over!" Deku pleaded his case to closed ears as Overhaul was now above Eri's limp body.

"Goodbye, brat." Overhaul said and lifted the lance over his head. Just as he was about to finish her off, Froppy's tongue wrapped itself around the tip of the lance and yanked it away from the villain's hands. Overhaul looked back to see the rest of the heroes had caught up with them.

"I'd figure you would want to kill her." Ares collided his hands together in a threatening tone, "With her down, now we can focus on you two!" Ares blasted his way towards Overhaul with his explosive quirk propelling him quickly. Overhaul raised his hands to swiftly destroy Ares, but his left arm was gripped from an unsuspected Red Riot. Red Riot bent Overhaul's arm so it would face outwards while his right arm was grabbed by Froppy's tongue. Froppy reeled herself forward with a fist in front of her, Red Riot aimed a knee to Overhaul's chest, and Ares was quickly approaching with a hand in front of him exploding with TNT in his palm. All three attacks connected at once.

"Overhaul!" Chronostasis yelled out to his friend, but his eyes were taken off the battlefield as Uravity got Chronostasis in a takedown hold. Uravity grappled Chronostasis to the ground with his arms pinned to his back and her knee on his back.

"Stay down." Uravity firmly stated. Todoroki walked to Uravity and placed his hand on Chronostasis. Chronostasis felt ice encompass his body, sealing him into the ground.

Deku, recovering from Chronostasis's quirk, looked onto to his teammates with a smile. "Nice work guys."

Uravity smiled back and beamed at him, "Thanks, babe!"

Todoroki, Red Riot, and Froppy all smiled back while Ares clicked his tongue.

"Whatever," Ares said and walked towards the fallen Eri. "How are we going to extract her?" Ares turned his back to Eri and walked back to Deku.

Deku began to think about every possible solution his mind could come up with, "I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

Froppy, who was holding an unconscious Overhaul down, pondered with her thoughts. "If we have a way to seal her Quirk for a moment, we would be able too."

"But we don't." Todoroki shook his head and crosses his arms, "That kind of technology has not been invented."

"Yes, it has," Chronostasis said through his mask. "There is a way."

All the heroes looked to Chronostasis with curious looks.

"How?" Deku said, walking towards the grounded villain.

"In the van." Chronostasis said, unable to point or move his head in the direction of the van, "There is a couple of vials. They have the ability to seal a Quirk." Chronostasis then began to laugh lightly, "We were going to use it on you heroes, but seeing as how Eri is too much of a threat to let unchecked, I would assume that now is a good idea to put them to use."

"You make me sick." Deku spat out before heading towards the black van. He climbed through the rubble and through the holes made from Eri when he hit her with a Detroit Smash. Memories of how when he first met Eri began to flood his head. Deku never forgot the scared look on Eri's face, her pleading eyes and deathlike grip on his heroic gear. How Deku wished he could go back in time and fix it, but that would require Eri's quirk if it was even possible for her to time-travel. Deku made his way back to the original battlefield and looked at the carnage. The streets were split open, there were several cars in every shape tossed around, small fires were still burning out, buildings had broken walls or shattered glass scattered on the ground.

"Same crap, different day." Deku signed. This was usually one of the worst parts of being a hero. Seeing the destruction caused by villains and sometimes heroes left Deku feeling guilty every time. People's property was destroyed that would come out of their pockets, and some even held sentimental value to a person. Deku cleared his head and refocused back onto the objective. Deku approached a single black van and opened its doors. Deku got inside and began to move stuff around before he came across a briefcase. Opening it, Deku saw a couple of vials, empty bullet cases, and a gun. "They were going to shoot us with these. Maybe even kill us." Deku grunted and closed the briefcase. In the end, whether the villains were going to or not, it did not matter, their days were numbered.

Deku walked back towards the others to see the same sight, but with a police force now in the mix. Deku breathed fresh air as Overhaul was being arrested while the heroes were helping to report the damages. Deku looked to where Eri was. Still on the ground unmoved. Deku walked to Chronostasis, the man now thawed out and being held in handcuffs. "How did you obtain these?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chronostasis looked towards Eri, "She was the key to everything."

"Was it worth it?" Deku asked aggressively.

"No." Chronostasis then let out a small laugh, "No it wasn't. Eri turned her back on us."

"What did you expect," Deku said and motioned the officers to take Chronostasis away. Deku popped open the briefcase once more and pulled out a single vial. "Hey, Todoroki."

"Yeah?" Todoroki walked to Deku.

"Your first-aid kit, you wouldn't happen to have a shot, would you?" Deku asked, hoping for a hail mary. He didn't want to shoot Eri, that was the last thing he wanted to do to her.

"Yeah. Yaoyorozu convinced me to carry at least one and several vials for it. Why?" Todoroki reached for his side pouch that carried several first aid items.

"I need it," Deku answered. Todoroki pulled out a shot without its tip. Before Deku could ask, Todoroki clicked the bottom of the shot as the stinger popped out.

"Yaoyorozu's design." Todoroki gave Deku the shot as the hero filled the shot with the vial. "What is that?"

"A vial that's supposed to seal Quirks." Deku replied, "Chronostasis and Overhaul had some, and I think Eri was involved in its design."

"How...there are words to describe the horrible deeds those two have done." Todoroki's facial muscles contorted in anger at the two now arrested villains.

"Doesn't matter now." Deku walked past Todoroki, "It's over." Once Deku was close enough to Eri, he knelt down to her level and held her arm gently. "I'm sorry, Eri. I won't ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it. But this is for your own good." Deku gave Eri the shot and pushed all of the vials into Eri's arm. Deku looked down for a moment in a praying position before he got up. "Officers. Be easy on her." Deku said as several officers surrounded Eri and helped her up.

As Deku was walking away, the air seemed to have slightly dimmed in color. Now on alert, Deku looked around as did everyone else.

"She's awake!" One of the officers yelled out. Deku and the rest of the heroes turned to Eri and the others with concerned looks. Eri's horn glowed a dim green and sparks of electricity were spazzing from it. A few moments later, Eri's horn showed signs of life as it burned bright green and the color of the atmosphere changed to an even darker green.

"How?!" Deku asked himself, "She shouldn't be able to use her Quirk, unless..." Deku's face grew in horror as he began to second guess the words Chronostasis said.

"No way!" Deku turned to yell and confirmed it was from Chronostasis, who was a few inches from being inside of a police car, "That brat shouldn't be able to use her Quirk! The vial should have erased any Quirk permanently!"

Eri's eyes opened immediately with her once dulled out red irises now beaming with life. Deku wasted no time trying to control the situation, "Everyone! Subdue Eri!" Many of the officers whipped out their tasers and fired them at Eri while Todoroki launched a massive yet narrow ice attack. Deku watched as a green barrier was put up around Eri, and everything came to a complete halt.

Eri looked towards Chronostasis. Though his face was hidden behind the mask, his trembling body showed his fear. "You're right, Chronostasis, the vial should erase any Quirk permanently, but you forget one thing." Eri twirled her hand around as the tasers went dull and the ice melted, "Those vials were created because of us. They were stolen directly from us Quirk. So, when Deku gave us the vial, it didn't rupture my Quirk or damage it beyond repair, no, we were returned what was once stolen from us and it made our Quirk stronger!" Eri's green barrier grew immensely larger as it overtook everyone within, its span reaching back to the original battlefield. Eri looked to Deku with non cynical, non sadistic, but a genuine smile. "We have you to thank. A hero who trusted a villains word. Why would you do such a thing? Don't you find yourself to be a bigot? Heroes don't trust the word of a villain, yet so easily do what they say during the most critical matters?" Eri began to walk to Chronostasis. No one was able to move fast enough to stop Eri, all they could do was watch her inch closer to her next victim.

Eri stopped directly in front of Chronostasis. Though time was slowed down to 0.010 below normal speed, Eri could see the small vibrations in the air around Chronostasis. Eri grabbed Chronostasis by the head and began to laugh lowly, "Goodbye. Konzetsu." Eri said as Chronostasis was returned to normal time, but felt his body and soul being erased. His howls of pain were all anyone could hear until they were quickly silenced and Eri began to laugh even louder.

_"Two down."_ Sonozaki coolly said.

_"One to go." _Gasai was feeling content.

Eri's laughter died down bit by bit until it was no more. Without wasting another second, Eri searched the cars for Overhaul without relinquishing her hold on time. "Overhaul, where are you?" Eri teased the soon to be a dead man.

Deku watched as Eri took her time looking for Overhaul, and he knew what would happen after she found Overhaul. He would die, but Eri promised that he and his friends would die too for getting in the way. Whether she meant it or not was something Deku wanted to gamble with. Using all of his power, Deku was beginning to fight back against time. He was gifted with the strongest Quirk in history, One for All, and he needed to use its full power in order to save the day once more.

Eri stopped by a lone car that looked like it was about to speed away but wasn't fast enough to escape the barriers grasp. Inside the car in the backseat was the man Eri was looking for. Overhaul. Eri grinned madly at how helpless he was. Finally, her vengeance was coming and did it taste sweet. Eri pulled on the handle but found it to be locked. Eri twirled her hand slightly and reversed time specifically on the door lock. When she heard a 'click' the door opened when she pulled the handle once more. "Hello, Overhaul. Let's talk." Eri said as she grabbed Overhaul and pulled him out of the car. Overhaul was unable to move his body, let alone his hands that were held together by a pair of handcuffs. Overhaul was planning on escaping once he was far enough, but fate had it different for him. He was faced to faced with the girl he tormented her whole life, the girl who had been plotting to kill him for almost two decades now.

Eri smiled at Overhaul as she held him in her hands. Sonozaki and Gasai were laughing madly in Eri's head and begging for Eri to kill him now, to finish him off. "We hate you. We hate you with every fiber of our beings. We can not stand the thought of you. Looking at you makes us want to go on a murdering spree, but only if we can get to you in the end. All of this destruction is worth it. It is worth it if that means we get to kill you. We were almost stopped, but you have to thank Chronostasis for giving Deku the suggestion of using one those Quirk-erasure bullets on us. Of course, Deku didn't shoot us, no, he placed the vial into a shot and gave it to us. That cost Chronostasis his life, and gave us even more power than before." Eri placed one of her hands onto Overhaul's frozen face, "We hope that when we die, we go to hell and the first person we see is you, so we can kill you all over again you son of a bitch."

With a final twirl of her hand, Eri will accomplish her life's goal. Though that would not be the case. Before Eri could dismantle Overhaul, a gust of wind passed through her and threw her off guard. "DEKU!" Eri yelled out in shock, thinking Deku wouldn't be able to power through her Quirk. The green barrier fell, and Overhaul took advantage of Eri's shock.

"Overhaul!" Deku called out to him. Overhaul broke free of his chains quickly and grabbed Eri by the throat.

_"ERI! NOOOOOO!"_

"NO!" Deku cried out but was too late. Overhaul activated his Quirk, and Eri's body was no more. Eri's body was quickly blown away, every atom in her body disintegrating before everyone's eyes.

Overhaul panted through his mask as he kept his eyes where Eri once was, "Say 'hi' to Satan for me." Overhaul laughed until Deku tackled him, picked him by the arm, and slam him onto a car.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER!" Deku grabbed both of Overhaul's arms on their weak points and squeezed hard on them to ensure he would not be able to move his hands.

"Of course I did!" Overhaul argued with intensity, "She would have killed me!"

Deku snarled at Overhaul's excuse, "Maybe you deserve it for everything you did." Deku told him as officers restrained Overhaul once more.

"Deku!" Deku turned around only to be tackled by Uravity. Uravity took off her helmet and looked up to Deku, "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Deku answered with a question. Deku let out a heavy sigh and looked to where Eri once was. "Was there really nothing we could do?"

Uravity looked to where Deku's eyes were placed and let out a sigh of her own. "Sometimes we can't save those who need saving, no matter how hard we try, Izuku."

Deku looked down and reminiscence in his errors. If only he had done more, Eri would still be alive and living a life away from her demons. Maybe by now at her age, she'd have a successful career and maybe a family. But that would never happen. Eri was gone, never to be seen again. Deku was thinking of giving her a funeral now. She deserved that at least. None of her anger was her fault. It was Overhaul's fault, all of it.

Deku grabbed Uravity's hand gently and both turned around to walk away from the battlefield until both felt a sense of dread overtake them. Deku and Uravity turned around to see the air become slightly distorted.

"This isn't possible..." Deku felt a cold shiver ran up his spine as Uravity inched closer to Deku.

A bright green flash blinded everyone's eyes that was then followed by two more duller flashes. Sparks of green electricity shot from the distortion and a dark green glare circle materialized from thin air. At first, it was small, but then it grew larger in size.

Every hero, every officer, any random civilian watching from the shadows, everyone watching through a TV at home or elsewhere observed with unadulterated terror at the sight before them. The inside of the circle formed a shadow of a person. Green specks of dust began to fill in the shadow inch by inch. When the black hole was filled with green light, a blinding ray of illumination emerged. Everyone shielded their eyes and tried to see through their fingers at the spectacle before them. The light lasted for a few more moments before it dimmed out. Everybody peeled their hands away from their eyes and left them with fear unknown to man.

Standing before them, with renewed strength and energy, stood Eri, but it was clear she was not the same one who died. Eri's posture looked different; it wasn't slouched as it was before. She was standing up straight with purpose and her once dull red eyes now filled with renewed life, determination.

"You thought you got rid of us, didn't you?" Eri spoke with a composure that stiffened everyone's backs. "Well, too bad, we're back."

_"Back with more vengeance." _Sonozaki's voice was void of emotion.

_"And with more fury than a god after his followers betrayed him."_ Gasai's tone was hollow.

"HOW?!" Overhaul screeched like a child who was afraid of the dark, "HOW COULD YOU BE ALIVE?! I KILLED YOU! I KILLED YOU!"

Eri closed her eyes and chuckled before looking to Overhaul and pointing to her extended horn, "You think this horn is just for show? No, it isn't. This horn represents how much power we have stored over the years. We learned how to keep it from overflowing that could have caused our own self-destruction all the while letting it stockpile. Our Quirk, the measurement of our power is unparalleled, bar none."

"That still doesn't explain how you reversed death!" Deku pointed out the elephant in the room.

"That?" Eri crossed her arms over her chest, "We've died to his Quirk so many times that we learned how fast his Quirk is when he is murdering someone. It takes his Quirk 2.34 seconds to completely obliterate an object he has touched, although time can vary depending on the size of said object. Well, if it takes 2.34 seconds to destroy the average human being, then we had to use our second favorite ability in 2.33 seconds." Eri said, and with a snap of her fingers, the green circle reappeared with electricity cackling within it, "We call it 'Revival.'" Eri snapped her fingers again and the circle left, "With 'Revival' time reverses in that specific spot in which we died. You saw the process and end result of it, so we don't think we need to go into details about it." Eri laughed a little and closed her eyes once more. "This is the first time we ever had to use 'Revival' in any real case, and to be honest, that irritates me."

_"It makes us angry," _Gasai said.

"It makes us angry."

_"It makes us wanting to taste blood," _Sonozaki stated.

"We want to taste blood."

_"We want their blood," _Gasai admitted.

"We want your blood."

_"We want to massacre them," _Sonozaki acknowledged their feelings.

"We want to eviscerate all of you."

_"Say goodbye."_ Both of them commanded Eri.

"Goodbye. Hope you had a life well lived because it's about to end with you begging, pleading, and screaming for mercy. Only for us to laugh and turn a blind eye. We gave you a chance to run, to be with your friends and family, but you chose this fate. We have the right to kill you, you granted us that permission by staying and fighting against us. We won't give you the right to choose how you die, that is our privilege." Eri methodically said to the heroes with an almost joyous voice with a smile that would give All for One nightmare with her eyes changing from determination to insanity, creativity, and unstoppable rage.

Ares, now on a desperate attempt to defeat her, charged at Eri at full throttle. Eri raised her hand in his direction and froze him in place, "Ask God for an apology when you see him." Eri twisted her hand with such force that Ares didn't even have time to react as he simply popped out of sight and out of mind.

"BAKUGO!" Every hero cried out. Eri quickly threw a green ball of energy at Deku and Uravity as it blew up and engulfed them in a time barrier that kept them frozen in time. Froppy, Red Riot, and Todoroki team-up and rushed Eri head-on with Todoroki using his full power to end Eri in one blow. Most of the officers had their guns out, not tasers, and unloaded their clips at Eri. Eri did not flinch and waited for all of them to approach her before Eri blinked out of their eyesight. Todoroki quickly shielded everyone from the bullets and looked around. "ASUI! BEHIND YOU!" Todoroki yelled out as Froppy turned around and was met with Eri's palm.

"Konzetsu."

Froppy felt her body feel a bit weird for a second then she felt her atoms being torn to shreds. Froppy howled with a death cry as Red Riot tried to punch Eri, but was frozen in time when Eri used her other hand to freeze him.

"ASUI!" Red Riot yelled to his friend.

"Tell Tokoyami I love him, Kirishima!" Froppy's last words were those as her screams were then silenced.

"YOU BASTARD!" Red Riot roared as Todoroki blasted Eri with fire, but the fire stalled in place when it reached Eri. Eri, let go of her grip on Red Riot as Red Riot continued with his momentum and struck at Eri, only to hit the air. The fire then resumed its process as Red Riot yelled out in pain from the searing effect on his rocky skin.

"Kirishima!" Todoroki stopped his using his flames, but the flames wouldn't disappear. "Why aren't they stopping?!"

"Todoroki!" Kirishima said from the flame tornado, "STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"It's not me!" Todoroki then used his ice to counter the fire, but his ice wouldn't come out. Todoroki attempted to use his Quirk again and again, but nothing would happen.

"Having trouble, Todoroki?" Eri asked from behind him. Todoroki swiftly aimed for an elbow to her face, but Eri grabbed his elbow with such speed and trapped him in a lock hold. "No! Don't look away! The show is still running!" Eri cackled madly and forced Todoroki to watch his flames be caught in a time loop with Red Riot stuck in the middle of it.

"TODOROKI!" Kirishima pleaded from inside the fires, "MAKE IT STOP! STOP THEM! MY SKIN! IT'S MELTING!"

"ERI!" Todoroki yelled out, "STOP IT! PLEASE! LET HIM GO!"

"Remember what we said! We won't give you the right to choose how you die, that is our privilege!" Eri repeated herself with a mad grin. "You heroes brought this on yourself!"

Todoroki watched helplessly as Kirishima kept pleading for the fires to be put out, but his cries for mercy would not be heard. "ERI! PLEASE! GOD DAMN IT HE HAS A FAMILY! HE HAS A WIFE AND AN EXPECTING CHILD!"

"Well, his family can yell at his grave when they realize he chooses living out an ideal over them. What a great family man." Eri mocked Todoroki. "We guess his wife has to explain to their children why daddy didn't love them enough to stay away from danger!"

Todoroki struggled greatly to break free of her hold, but his efforts were futile as he could not break her hold. With one final look at the fire, Todoroki heard Kirishima's final word.

"MINA!" Kirishima singled out before his voice perished in the wind and the smell of burnt flesh took over everyone's noses.

Eri released the hold on the flames and they quickly disappeared. All that was left was the burnt corpse of one Red Riot. "I wanted medium rare." Eri looked down to Todoroki. The man looked absolutely destroyed watching his friend being burned to death by his own Quirk. "You brought this upon yourself, heroes. "Konzetsu." Eri got off of Todoroki and watched him be erased from existence, but the broken man wouldn't even utter a word from his throat despite the pain shooting up his body.

Todoroki laid still while looking on at Red Riot's dead body. Todoroki lowered his head before his head was erased, he said one final word, "Yaoyorozu..."

Eri shook her head with her arms over her chest. "I gave them a chance, and they didn't listen." Eri looked towards the officers that had fired their bullets at her from earlier. None of them moved a muscle, all too paralyzed with fear to inch away from Eri.

Eri turned her body to them and put her palm up, "Konzetsu." Eri lazily mumbled and eradicated the entire squadron from existence as each and every one of them disappeared at once.

That left only Eri, Deku, Uravity, and Overhaul.

"Who to kill first?"

_"The girl!" _Sonozaki just wanted to kill someone already.

_"No, Deku!" _Gasai wanted to torture someone.

_"Save Overhaul for last!" _Sonozaki did not want his head yet.

_"Yes, save him for last," _Gasai agreed, _"But who should we kill first?! Deku or Uravity!"_

_"Why not both at once?" _Eri suggested.

_"Too quick, want to take our time." _Gasai was growing weary of not having it her way, _"Savoring the moment is the best part. Watching their life slowly drain from their eyes is a sight to behold. Nothing is more satisfying than that."_

_"As long as we kill them, Gasai, we can do whatever we want, but it's up to Eri to decide since she is in control," _Sonozaki said without sounding greedy.

"Do you think Uravity and Deku care for one another?" Eri remembered how they looked at one another from before.

_"They did look at each other before they fight with us. There must be a connection."_ Sonozaki, too, remembered.

_"Exploit it! Kill Uravity slowly and that will kill Deku even slower! Watching the one he cares for dies without being able to do anything about it?!" Gasai's voice was full of life, "If I had a body, I would just-"_

_"Gasai, I love you, but please don't finish that sentence." _Eri slightly cringed at the thought. She loved her sister, but Eri did not need the mental images.

_"Sorry sis," _Gasai apologized with embarrassment, _"But you get the idea."_

"And I love it." Eri licked her lips with cheer.

Eri giggled and practically skipped towards the still frozen Deku and Uravity. "We're saying this to you now, but we're going to hurt you both very, very badly. Who suffers more, though, however, depends on your philosophy of pain." Eri grabbed Uravity by her arm and pulled her towards her without a fight. Eri spun both of her hands to twist time for Deku. "Now, your body still won't move, Deku, it's frozen in time, but your conscious is watching at a normal pace," Eri explained to him. "You're probably wondering what happened to everyone else, and yes, your worst fear is the truth," Eri said as she placed a hand on Uravity's shoulder. Eri saw Deku's eyes shiver in both fear and rage.

_"Ooh. He cares deeply." _Gasai saw.

_"Is it love?" _Sonozaki hoped.

_"I hope so. It would make this all the more fun." _Gasai was having too much fun.

Eri gently stroked Uravity's shoulder and studied Uravity's expression. "We understand personal connections, I mean, I hear two people in my head. Sonozaki and Gasai. You can't hear them, but I can. I say 'we' instead of 'me' now because we'll always be together no matter what. No one can take them from me as no one can take me from them. What I don't understand is physical connections. How could they be the same as personal connections? That no matter how far apart you are..." Eri looked down and laughed a little before looking back up to Deku with that same crazed look as before, the one that sent a cold sensation throughout his body, "You'll always be together, right?"

Eri moved her hand from Uravity's shoulder and placed it above her heart, "Should we test that?" Eri asked Deku directly and knew she would receive no answer since his physical form was frozen. "I'm giving you an option, Deku, should we really test that theory," Eri asked with fake concern, "I mean, I know experiments are fascinating and all, but shouldn't the subject have a say in this? No? She can't speak for herself? Okay then, but you can stop it, can't you, Deku? You have the power to stop this. All you need to do is just act on it, Deku." Eri giggled madly as Deku's eyes darted back and forth beggingly.

_"Oh, the irony in this situation!" _Sonosaku laughed.

_"It's delicious! Keep going!" _Gasai was taking in every bit of pleasure with satisfaction.

"Come on, Deku." Eri taunted him some more, "You're supposed to be a hero, aren't you? Uravity is just a victim who can't defend herself right now, she doesn't have the power to do so. But you do. You're a hero. You can defeat any villain and save anyone from misery. All you need to do is act." Eri scowled at Deku's lack of movement, "Why aren't you moving? Don't you see that Uravity needs a hero? Look in her eyes, she is begging for you to save her!" Eri clenched her free hand tightly as old memories flooded her mind, "So why aren't you moving?!" Eri yelled at him, "Save her! Free her! She is suffering and all you can do is just stand there and do nothing?!" Eri read Deku's irises. He was definitely pleading for mercy. He was yelling at her to spare Uravity and to kill him instead, but Eri wanted him to experience everything she went through. She didn't just want to kill Deku, she wanted to break him. "Oh if only you were Lemillion, this would so much more satisfying, but we could settle for second place." Eri sighed happily and bore her eyes into Deku's. "We gave you a chance to save her, and you didn't do anything. Just like how you had a chance to save me back at the alleyway but didn't do anything. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" Eri said and tore her eyes away from Deku's tearful irises.

Eri replaced her hand over Uravity's chest and looked into hers. She was frightened beyond words and also pleading. But it looked as though she was pleading for someone else and not for herself. "You had your option, so stop crying." Eri forced her palm on Uravity's chest. "Konzetsu." There was only silence as Gravity glowed bright green for a moment before Deku, and in a few ungodly moments that felt like centuries, Uravity was gone. Eri's eyebrows raised a little at a new experience she never felt before. Eri turned to the now broken man next to her, "You know, there was something odd about Uravity. Here's a fun fact: when we disintegrate a person, we could feel them disappearing. What was odd about Uravity's; however, is that we felt TWO spirits disappearing." Eri couldn't think a man could break anymore, but she was proven wrong. Deku's vibrant green eyes were now void of any life they had in them. Their once shiny and positive brightness was empty of any light now. "Oh? You didn't know that, did you?" Eri scratched the back of her head, "That's one casualty we didn't need to murder, but then again, we couldn't exactly spare them either." Eri shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well."

Eri relieved her hold on Deku and the hero instantly fell to the ground motionless. "What happened to your strength, Deku? Aren't heroes supposed to be invincible? This is quite poignant of you." Eri shook her head.

_"We killed his wife and unborn child." _Gasai was a bit remorseful for the child, _"I think that makes sense for him to be this way."_

_"Aren't heroes supposed to be strong against anything, though, Gasai?" _Sonozaki rhetorically questioned.

_"I'm afraid that was a lie, Sonozaki." _Gasai laughed.

_"I always knew that." _Sonozaki laughed with her sister.

"Girls, we always knew that was a myth spread by people looking to escape to a fabrication of reality that they call 'hope'. There is no hope. Only the truth. And the truth is that the world is always going to be a bad place and that no matter how much good is put into it, evil will always balance the scales to ensure its survival." Eri spoke to them while keeping her eye contact at Deku. "But evil likes to place itself higher than everyone else. They live in a fantasy world called 'superiority' and that is a deception too. There is always someone better than you."

_"Are we evil?"_ Sonozaki asked.

"No."

_"Are we good?" _Gasai questioned.

"No. We're just truth. I show heroes their efforts are anything but meaningful, and I cut down villains back to the surface where they belong."

_"Is there someone better than us?" _Both of them wanted to hear Eri say it.

"Of course. I would be just like every villain if I didn't believe that. I will not be a hypocrite like them."

Eri lightly kicked Deku's side to get a response from him, but Deku did not react to it. "Don't move, Deku. Be a good boy." Eri giggled and walked towards the last man. The man of the hour. The one she did all of this for. Eri walked straight towards Overhaul who has been frozen in a time stasis since the beginning. "Hello, Overhaul. As you can see, we weren't able to tell Satan 'hi.' He sent us right back to you when he realized just who we are." Eri laughed and pulled Overhaul to where Deku was laying at. "Oh, how I have a special treat for both of you boys!"

_"Is it time?!"_ Gasai was excited.

_"Are you going to do it, Eri?!" _Sonozaki was feeling pumped.

"Yes, my sisters, I am," Eri confirmed with a smile.

_"YEEEEEEEEEEES!"_ Both voiced squealed like children on Christmas Day.

Eri was happy that they were happy. They deserved it. All of them did. One can be unhappy for so long before they found what makes them happy, and for Eri, Sonozaki, and Gasai, seeing the people they detest the most die by their hands brings a smile to them. But it's time to end this little charade.

Eri leaned the frozen Overhaul on a police car and stood Deku's limp body next to Overhaul with the former acting as a stand to help keep Deku up. "Our number one, and number three. Such a shame we can't rip number two apart along with you two, but it was quite a pleasing sight to see him go. Now for the grand finale." Eri turned her backs to them and took a deep breath. Her horn glowed ever so brightly that it rivaled the sun's shine. For a few moments, Eri stood still, concentrating power and make it stronger. In an instant, Eri sliced her hand through the air in front of her and a green tear in the air appeared. Eri looked back to Deku and Overhaul the final time. "This is our favorite ability. Our ultimate move if you want to call it that. It's called, 'The Penal Sanction.' A small rip in time is made, and we throw our whoever we wish into it and sow the ripple close. They will experience every ounce of pain you were inflicted in your life or the pain you gave to others, for all eternity and when the pain starts to become familiar, it increases tenfold every time. It'll be a ride to reach Googleplex, but I doubt that is the last number in existence. There is always something else on the other side." Deku's expression did not change at the sound of true hell bestowed in front of him. Overhaul couldn't change his either due to still being in stasis.

"We can only throw one person at a time, but it gives us more time with Overhaul." Eri delightfully said and snatched Deku's arm in her hand. "Come on, fight! Will you fight or die now?! Fight us!" Eri cheerfully demanded from Deku. Eri knew Deku was beyond fractured. Internally, there wasn't a fighter anymore. He lost everything that mattered to him and he couldn't do anything about it, including his friends. Eri leveled Deku to her size with smiled, "You thought you were All Mighty, but look at you now. You live up to your name, you really are just Deku." Eri gripped Deku's arm as tightly as she possibly could and with every ounce of power she had in her, Eri picked up the massive hero from his feet and flung him into the rip where he disappeared into the abyss. "May sweet agony accompany you forever," Eri said as the rip closed itself.

"And now, onto the last person," Eri said and created another rip in time behind her. "You know, we want one last chat between us. Just you and us." Eri twisted her hands and relieved some control on Overhaul's body.

Overhaul blinked to make sure he was in normal time again. Once he got his composure, Overhaul eyed Eri with a look that just made Eri's already jubilant day even more ecstatic. "Eri..." Overhaul choked out.

"Surprised aren't you?" Eri giggled and placed a hand on his cheek, "You really thought I would just lay down and let you control me like a puppet? You had me in a cage for all my life. Sooner or later, the animal within me was going to get desperate and break free. I let the animals in, and we became one." Eri stroked Overhaul's cheek in the same manner as he would stroke her's. Overhaul eyes looked towards her hand as she stroked it - his thoughts being if she would attack him or not. "Now you know how I feel, and you're scared of it," Eri told him with her smile fading away. "You feel scared. You feel afraid for your life, but you're more terrified of my hand. What power it contains, and what real trauma it could inflict upon you that could repeat itself with no end. I can do the same thing you can. I can wipe you off the face of the planet, and bring you back and do it over and over and over. You can plead, you can cry, you can beg for mercy, but I will do exactly what you did to me. I'll simply turn my head away and keep going. I could do that, but I won't."

"Eri...please..." Overhaul shakily said.

"No, I have a better solution for you." Eri emotionlessly pointed to the rip behind her. Overhaul felt his heart sink and tried to fight his way out of Eri's godlike grasp, but his body would not budge. "That portal will throw you into a fate worse than death. It will let you relive every waking moment you spent hurting everyone, especially me, and just when you think you got used to the pain, it will increase by ten times the original amount because you see Overhaul, there is no end for you. Death is merciful for you, and I said I wouldn't give you any."

"Why send Deku there then?" Overhaul had to know that. Deku couldn't even fit in the same category he did in Eri's hate list, so why send him there?

Eri looked to the rip, "Deku gave me up to you. He sent me back to Hell, so I did to him what he did to me. I sent him to Hell; my version of Hell. My life. Where the pain never stops, your screams are all that you can hear, and your voice doesn't matter to anyone listening to you." Eri spoke from experience. Her life was only just that: Pain, screams, and a meaningless voice. "It was originally meant for Lemillion, but that just meant someone had to take his place and Deku was next in line." Eri turned her attention back to Overhaul. Overhaul looked as though he saw his worst nightmares come to life, and some he never knew he had. "Now you know why I sent Deku, but I don't need to tell you why you're going there." Eri took Overhaul by his neck moved him to the rip.

"Eri! Please!" Overhaul pleaded with frantic eyes and voice, "Don't send me there! Please, Eri!" Eri simply ignored him and kept walking him to the rip. "Eri! I-I-I can uh...I can help you! Yeah, just tell me anything you need and I'll do it! Just don't send me to that realm! Please Eri, I'm begging you! Spare me!"

_"You can beg."_ Gasai talked.

Eri stopped walking.

_"You can plead," _Sonozaki said.

Eri loosened her grip.

_"You can cry."_ Both voices spoke.

Eri dropped Overhaul and let him fall into the rip. Time slowed down for both individuals. Eri watched Overhaul fall to his eternal demise while Overhaul watched Eri grew further and further away from him. "But your voice doesn't matter to me. All I hear is silence in the air."

"ERI!" Overhaul howled once more as the rip in time sealed itself and darkness overtook his eyes, permanently.

Eri stared were the rip once was. The wind in the air passed her by calmly. The sun was setting down in the west to tell how long this war was raging for. Eri stood ideally at first in disbelief that it was finally over, then she looked up to the sky in victory.

"It's over." Eri mumbled, realizing just how parched and tired she was, "It's finally over."

_"Overhaul is dead." _Sonozaki blankly stated.

_"It's over." _Gasai was in shock.

Eri heard the whirring of a contraption above her and looked up. The news copter was still in the air, unaffected by any of the transpiring events. When Eri tilted her body towards it, the helicopter sped way in freight.

Eri examined the sight around her. It was empty. Nobodies remained other than Red Riot's now cold corpse. It felt right at home for Eri. Eri walked in a general direction, unsure where she was going.

_"They'll come for you. Both villains and heroes." _Sonozaki was the wiser and knew what would happen next.

_"Heroes want to stop you. Villains want to either be with you, want to take you down, or both." _Gasai was not blinded by ignorance either.

"Let them come." Eri expressed, "I'll kill them too."

_"Why not go after them first?"_ Sonozaki would rather kill them now than later.

"Because I don't have a problem with them. I don't have a reason to hunt them down." Eri admitted to them, already sure they knew her reasons though and just wanted her to say them.

_"It's a ridiculous reason and you know it." _Sonozaki fussed.

"If we go after them, we will side with evil and we are not evil. We are the truth." Eri walked past many broken buildings and stepped over Red Riot's body, "Heroes will come to us to fulfill an outdated practice, and villains will do the same to either bow down to us or to 'prove' their 'superiority.'"

_"We could always use slaves." _Gasai wanted toys.

"And that would make us no better than Overhaul. We were his slave, and we already said we will not be a bigot."

_"Fine." _Gasai signed at her crushed dreams, _"What is our purpose now?"_

"We will expose everyone to reality. We will destroy what they believe in and show them what is real and what is fake; if they dare find me."

"So, show everyone the truth." Both understood Eri's convictions now.

"Yes. We will embody Truth. We will become Truth. We. Are. Truth."


	2. Teaser

_**Background Music: The Sealed Kingdom by Adrian von Ziegler**_

* * *

_**Step…step…step…step…step…Who was I before Gasai and Sonozaki saved me?**_

"_Izuku Midoriya, the number one pro hero and the pupil of the late Symbol of Peace All Might, Deku, was killed in action with several notable pro-heroes Uravity, Shouto, Red Riot, Lemillion, Ares, and Froppy."_

_**That's all they keep talking about. That's all they've ever been talking about.**_

"_In what is the biggest hero travesty since the war between heroes and villains almost a decade ago where many heroes lost their lives, the world saw many of their youngest, bravest, and finest protectors, tragically die by whom the public now dub 'The Time Wraith.'"_

_**Why does a world mourn people that only created more villains? Why do they mourn for such selfish people worse than villains? **_

"_Many officers also saw their lives come to an end alongside the heroes, including the son of Police Commissioner Naomasa Tsukauchi."_

_**Who was I before Kai Chisaki made me into a monster? **_

"_Video evidence shows that two men who were attacking the city had brought the Time Wraith with them. At first, the Time Wraith was aiding the men before turning against them and slaughtering everyone around her. No official reports have come forth about who the two men were, what their ambitions were, or why the Time Wraith was with them."_

_**We slaughtered three men. Overhaul, Lemillion, and Chronostasis. The rest were just people standing in the way.**_

"_According to sources, Froppy's husband, Pro-Hero Tsukuyomi, has reportedly locked himself away to avoid causing serious damage due to his quirk's reaction towards negative emotion. We were unable to reach anyone close to Tsukuyomi for comments."_

_**That's right. Hide. Runaway from us. We prefer that. Just leave us alone.**_

"_Many Pro-Heroes are expressing their emotions over the great loss for those who have fallen, but not everyone is showing signs of sadness. In a video posted recently, the Ridley Hero: Pinky released this: 'Time Wraith or whoever the *bleep* you are I will find you! I will find you and make you pay! You killed my husband; my baby's father! You murdered many of my closest friends! I don't know why you did, but it doesn't matter to me! I will track you down and I WILL KILL YOU!' The video has since been taken down by Hero Headquarters."_

_**Step…step…step…step…step…Don't find me. Live with regret and be with your baby rather than die with regret and leave your baby parentless.**_

"_In breaking news, a search party has been issued by the Musutafu Police Department for the arrest of the Time Wraith. Pro-Hero Creati has been put in charge of the search."_

_**They will never learn. How many must be sacrificed for a code that has been outdated since it's creation? **_

"_In new evidence given to us by former Pro-Hero and U.A teacher Eraserhead, the name of the Time Wraith is 'Eri.' No last name was given as there is no record of Eri in any public or police files. If you see the Time Wraith, DO NOT MAKE CONTACT WITH HER! Call the police and alert any nearby heroes immediately! The Time Wraith is to be taken as an omega level threat as she is now the first villain to ever rank above the SS Tier."_

_**Stay away from us. Stay away if you value everything you love and live for. For those who don't, for those who are selfish enough to abandon your family, your friends, your loved ones, your life, I will kill you. I will end you without a second thought. That especially goes out to you two, Pinky and Creati. Stay away from us!**_

_**Step…step…step…step…step…**_

…_**Who am I?**_


End file.
